walkingdeadfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Kennedy
' 'Thomas "Tom" Kennedy 'is a survivor, a member of the Macon Survivors group and the main protagonist. Orignally a construction worker, Tom is a father to two children, Rose and Dallas and a widow. As the apocalypse started, Tom met with the Macon Survivors and stayed with them in order to survive. ' Overview Appearance Tom is a fairly tall Caucasian man with a slim-muscular figure and is in his late 20's. He has short brown hair, grey eyes and a beard. Tom wears a grey t-shirt, faded blue jeans, black trainers and a black baseball cap. Later, Tom keeps a pistol holster for his 1911 and a tool belt for his construction tools and folding knife. Personality Tom is fairly calm, smart and nice person and friendly to people as well as a loving father to his children. Tom often has to decide on things, even during the undead apocalypse but most of the decisions he made were rather helpful. Tom is fiercely protective of his children and would help them at all cost in order for them to survive. Tom is also protective of the people in his group but will argue with them if they make unnecessary decisions and is not hesitant to threat any of them if they kept on doing it. Being a construction worker before the apocalypse started, his skills with tools and mechanism proves to be valuable to the group and is able to fix a lot of items. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the outbreak started, Tom was a construction worker. He was born and raised in Macon, Georgia and met his future wife, Lisa in high school. After their marriage, Tom becomes a loving father to two children; 9 year old Dallas and 6 year old Rose. When the children were young, Lisa died in a tragic car accident which caused Tom to be depressed for a month. Tom was childhood friends with Cole Watson and they often visit each other whenever their children want to play. Tom and his family lived in a normal, suburban neighborhood along with Cole and his family. Post-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Just when the outbreak started, Tom was at his home, watching a movie with his kids near sunset. Things were quiet and normal until a scream was heard outside his house. Tom looked outside to see a bloodied business woman running away from 3 "psychos". Tom quickly helped the woman by bringing her inside to his house and immediately locked all the doors. Calming the woman down, Tom asked the woman's name to which she responds quietly "Jennifer". Tom asked what happened to her and Jennifer, too traumatized to speak properly said that she witness her brother's death and was right next to him when the "psychos" attacked. Before Tom was going to ask another question, the "psychos" started to be break down the front door window. Tom immediately told them to go back and went to get a hammer from the kitchen. Tom proceeded to smash one of the intruder's hands but to no avail, they continued breaking it down. Tom quickly bashed the hands until he accidently bludgeons one of the intruder's head, killing it. The last two started to come in and Tom started to bludgeon them to death. Shocked of his actions, Tom fainted. Few hours later, Tom woke up in his room and saw Jennifer wearing his wife's clothing. Dallas told his father that he killed the "psychos", fainted and Dallas and Jennifer had to carry him up to his room. Tom thanked them and looked outside, seeing the whole street dark. Rose says she's scared and can't sleep.